The Stowaway Bride
by Jesse Woodrow
Summary: You're engaged to Norrington and live a modest life, but crave for action. So, you disguise yourself as a man and set sail with Jack Sparrow. Will you be caught? What happens when Jack starts to have feelings for someone he thinks is a man?
1. Ch1 The Plan

"The Stowaway Bride"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The Plan"  
  
You adjust the hem of your skirt as the carriage drives along. You sneak a glance at your big sister, Valerie. Damn her! She was so beautiful with her perfect blonde hair and perfect baby blue eyes and perfect petite body. No wonder she had so many men swooning for her hand in marriage. She looked absolutely riveting in a pale pink dress that hugged her frame small perfectly. Her skin was flawless and a bit golden. She twirled a golden lock of hair around her finger and starred out the carriage window.  
  
You, on the other hand, felt quite the opposite. Your hair was long and most of the time wild and frizzy. Your (your eye color) eyes stood out against your pale face. Your cheeks were rosy as if you were constantly blushing. Your dress, an elegant pale blue, clung to your body that had curves to die for, but you saw this as a mistake since most of the women around you were either terribly thin or terribly fat. All in all, you felt like the ugly duckling in a family of beautiful creatures.  
  
"Ah ha, where here!" cries Valerie as a white mansion appears in view.  
  
You both get out and walk up to the front door. Your sister adjusts her dress and then knocks on the door. A woman with a thick brown bun and beady black eyes answers the door.  
  
"Yes?" she says.  
  
"Um, my sister (your name) and I are here for lunch, Commodore Norrington had invited us," says Valerie.  
  
"Oh yes, right this way," says the woman as she leads you and Valerie in.  
  
She leads you to a dinning room with a large table set with dishes and food. You see Norrington sitting at one end of the table. He gets up and greets Valerie with a kiss to the hand. Then he beams at you.  
  
"Hello, (your name), you look even more beautiful every time I see," he says as he kisses your hand.  
  
"Thank you," you say, blushing a bit.  
  
It wasn't everyday someone commented you after they met your sister. It was like this everyday. You and your sister or you and your parents would have lunch with Norrington. He met you when you went to visit his ex-fiancé, Elizabeth Swann now Elizabeth Turner. Elizabeth was your cousin whom you had not seen since you were younger. She was gorgeous like your sister. Your mother was a blood relative to the Swann's. She too was gorgeous. You felt a bit out of place every time you were with those women who looked like goddesses.  
  
Norrington had grown onto you a bit. Your sister, as usual, flirted with him and dropped interest the minute she found her another man to cling on to. Norrington had admired your intellect that you made you stand out. You and him spent a lot of time together. He shared his stories of travel and more and you enlightened him with your talk of things like books and more. You did feel a bit attracted to him, but he was just too polite and sincere. You felt like someone else is waiting out there for you, but whom? You were thrilled when he asked you to marry him. You felt that he would be your only chance to ever marry, so you accepted. Your parents were pleased. They were proud that at least one daughter would settle down. Your sister's current interest was the local tailor named Hanz who had green eyes and shaggy brown hair.  
  
You took your seat next to him. Your sister sat across from you. You enjoy a quick lunch of mashed potatoes, roasted chicken, salad, and a fine wine. You ate as little as possible, not wanting to look like a pig in front of Norrington or your sister who ate like a rabbit.  
  
"So, shall we go for a quick walk?" asked Norrington as he got up.  
  
Your sister hops up and goes to the door. Norrington offers his arm to you and you take it. All three of you enjoy a walk to the beach. Your sister and Norrington are busy talking about the latest political things while you stare ahead at the docks.  
  
"Hey, what ship is that?" you ask as you spot a ship with tattered black sails.  
  
Norrington turns his head and his eyes narrow.  
  
"The Black Pearl. That bloody Sparrow is back again," he hisses.  
  
You stare at the ship. Elizabeth had told you of an annoying pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. He had saved her life when she fainted and fell into the water and nearly drowned. The way Elizabeth talked of this man made him sound like a lunatic.  
  
"Come, we must see if he's stirring up any trouble. Oh, how I would love to hang that sorry excuse of a man," says Norrington.  
  
"Well, while you two go check out that Sparrow fellow, I'm going to find Hanz. See you at home, (your name)," says Valerie.  
  
You follow Norrington to the ship. He unlinks his arm from yours and steps in front of you. He peers up at the ship and calls out.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" he yells.  
  
A few drunken men look over the side.  
  
"Hey Captain! Commodore Norrrington's here!" yelled a man.  
  
"Oy?" a faint voice replies.  
  
A man appears. You can see has long raven black hair adorned with beads and dreadlocks. He has a red bandana wrapped around his head.  
  
"Great," you hear him mutter.  
  
He climbs down a rope ladder and lands in front of Norrington. You see better that he has deep brown eyes lined with kohl. He is a wearing a dirty white shirt with large sleeves and ripped pants with black boots. A sword dangles at his side as well as a flask.  
  
"Hello Commodore! What brings ya to me ship?" the man asks.  
  
"Sparrow, what are you doing back at Port Royal?" hisses Norrington.  
  
"Please we all be friends here, call me Jack," says Jack. "I just be here to collect some supplies and visit me good friends Will and Elizabeth."  
  
Norrington shoots daggers with his eyes at Jack. Jack flashes a smile. You see a few golden teeth glint in the sunlight. Jack looks over Norrington's shoulder and sees you.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" he says as he passes Norrington and walks up to you.  
  
You try not to be nervous, seeing this Jack Sparrow is very handsome. Norrington spins around. Jack extends his hand.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he says.  
  
"(Your full name)," you say as you extend your hand.  
  
Jack takes it and kisses it.  
  
"Say, ya look a bit like Elizabeth," he says.  
  
"Oh, she's my cousin. We're both 23, but she's a few months older than me," you say.  
  
Jack smiles and turns to a fuming Norrington.  
  
"Can't get enough of them Swann women, can't ya?" he asks.  
  
"Quiet, Sparrow," hisses Norrington.  
  
"What ya doin' hanging out with him for, lass?" Jack asks you.  
  
"She's my fiancé," Norrington answers for you.  
  
Jack whispers to you, "I feel sorrow for ya."  
  
You giggle.  
  
"I expect you're to be leaving soon?" hisses Norrington.  
  
"Yes, yes, sadly. Tomorrow," says Jack.  
  
"Good," says Norrington. "Sadly, though, I will not be there to see you depart. I'm leaving tomorrow for a few weeks for a very important trip to Paris."  
  
Jack smiles.  
  
"Hey, maybe we run into each other!" says Jack. "Then we can have a party! Drinks all around!"  
  
"Then maybe I can sink your ship and feed you to the sharks," you hear Norrington mutter. "Come, (your name), let us leave."  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Sparrow," you say.  
  
"Please, call me Jack. I hate to see a fine lass like you getting married to a prick like Norrington." he whispers. "He'll be glad to know I'll be returning in a few weeks.  
  
Jack winks at you and boards the Pearl. You walk home with a funny feeling as if you were dizzy or something. Norrington gives you a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you in a few weeks. I'll try to write you," he says.  
  
"All right, goodbye!" you say.  
  
You were busy thinking of a certain pirate when your sister returns home. She sees you grinning like a gorilla in a banana patch.  
  
"Did you have a wonderful time with Norrington?" she asks you.  
  
You don't hear her. She waves a hand in your face.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" she says.  
  
You snap out of a daydream.  
  
"Hmm? What?" you say.  
  
"I ask if you had a nice time with Norrington," your sister says.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Nice time," you say.  
  
You walk up to the window in your bedroom and peer out toward the docks. You see the Black Pearl gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"Norrington's leaving tomorrow for a trip," you say.  
  
"Are you going to bid him farewell?" you sister asks.  
  
"No, he will be leaving very early in the morning," you say.  
  
You sister walks up to you and peers out the window.  
  
"Hanz and I broke up, but luckily Jeremy was there to comfort me," she says.  
  
You cock an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Jeremy as in the bar keeper? How long had you and Hanz been dating?" you ask.  
  
Your sister sighs.  
  
"Three days," Valerie says.  
  
"The longest I've know you to have a man," you say.  
  
She stares at you with a shocked look.  
  
"Whatever does that mean?" she asks.  
  
"Well, I mean that you are with one guy one day and with another the next. Can't you just settle for one?" you say.  
  
"Now see here, just because your engaged doesn't mean you can pick on me. You can't tell me you've never had feelings for another man," she says.  
  
You think about this for a moment.  
  
"Well, have you?" she asks.  
  
You bite your lip and look at the Pearl.  
  
"Well, maybe," you say.  
  
Valerie's eyes grow big.  
  
"Excellent! I promise I won't tell if you tell me who it is," says Valerie.  
  
"Well, I only really met him today, but God he's so handsome! He has these captivating brown eyes as dark as ebony outlined in kohl. His clothes are rugged and his hair as dark as a raven's wing is adorned in beads and dreadlocks," you say, practically drooling.  
  
"Woah, this man sounds incredible! Who is he?" asks Valerie.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," you say sheepishly.  
  
"As in Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate that Norrington hates with a passion?" says Valerie.  
  
You nod your head.  
  
"You're such a flirt, you know that," says Valerie.  
  
"Me? Look at you!" you shout.  
  
Valerie begins to dance around and sing.  
  
"My sister is engaged to Commodore Norrington, but her eyes are set upon a pirate man. His name is Jack Sparrow, a handsome and odd fellow!"  
  
You give her a shove and giggle.  
  
"Stop that! Mom or dad will hear! Besides, we hadn't ever met until today. No one can fall for someone that quickly," you say, clambering over to your bed.  
  
"You'd be surprised," you hear Valerie say as she blows out the light from the oil lamp.  
  
"Night (your name)."  
  
"Night Valerie."  
  
You think about what she said. Sure, Jack was handsome, but what really grabbed your attention was the fact that he was a pirate. That meant he lived many adventures and has seen probably almost everything in the world. You would love to do such a thing, travel the world and see everything, or at least get away from Port Royal for once. The only time you ever traveled was when you came by ship to Port Royal from London three years ago. Just a little adventure wouldn't hurt, would it? You were to be married in a few weeks and then what? Surely then you wouldn't be able to leave the house let alone Port Royal. You began to form a plan in your head. 


	2. Ch2 Disguises

Chapter 2  
  
"Disguises"  
  
You wait until just before dawn. You sneak out of your room and to a small closet in the hall. You begin to sift through your father's old hunting clothes. You find several old shirts, pairs of dirt pants, a straw hat, and old boots. Luckily, the clothes were a bit big, so your plan may not look so bad. You take the several pairs of clothes and put them into an old pillowcase.  
  
You change from your mint-green nightgown into a pair of dirty brown pants that were too long for you, an oversized white shirt that was opened at the chest. You were thankful for your undergarments, but wrap a piece of cloth tightly around your chest to hide any noticeable curves. You put on a shirt under the other shirt to cover up the wrap. You cut the long pants up to your knees and use the spare pieces of cloth as a bandana. You twist your long hair up into a bun and put on the hat. You hesitate at putting dirt on your face, but do it anyways. You make a clever fake mustache out of an old brush of yours and put it on your face using candle wax. The candle wax burns at first, but quickly dries. It is clear and barely noticeable. You examine yourself in the mirror.  
  
"Woah, I am so crafty!" you think.  
  
You look like a young man. The dirt on your face covers up your pink cheeks. The baggy clothes hide your feminine curves and makes you appear to be a scrawny young man. Your eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrows still look feminine, but you did see many men that had them. You took out a quill and paper to leave a note for your parents.  
  
"Dearest Mother & Father,  
  
Norrington had asked me to go with him on a trip to Paris. Please do not worry for me. I will be safe and will be back shortly.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
(Your name)."  
  
You place the letter on a table in the dinning room where your parents first went to in the morning. You took a small dagger in a small leather cover from your father's things and placed it in your left boot. You then gathered your pillowcase and head down to the docks.  
  
On the way there, you practiced on speaking in a manly voice.  
  
"Hello.hmm mmm.hello, I'm Luke Johnson and I was wondering if I could travel with you. I can cook and clean for not a single pay. I just want to get away," you say in a shaky male voice.  
  
You decided to go under the alias of a young male named Luke Johnson. You saw that Norrington's ship, the Destroyer, was already gone. You cautiously approach the Pearl where you saw Jack and some men from his crew loading things onto the pearl.  
  
"Here goes nothing," you whisper as you approach Jack.  
  
"Careful lads, that be me best rum!" says Jack.  
  
"Um, excuse, but are you Captain Jack Sparrow?" you ask in your man voice.  
  
Jack turns and looks at you.  
  
"That be me," he says with a smile.  
  
"Well, I was wanting to know if you needed a cook or an extra crew mate," you say. "I'll do it for free as long as I can travel with you. I have no family here and wish to see the world."  
  
Jack looks you over. Or one minute you think he can see through the disguise and see it's you, but he doesn't.  
  
"That be great. Poor AnaMaria been complain' about not enough help in the kitchen. What be your name, lad?" says Jack.  
  
"Luke. Luke Johnson," you say.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Pearl, Luke," says Jack.  
  
You finally board the Pearl and meet some of the crew. You meet a man named Gibbs.  
  
"Oy, this be Gibbs, a good mate of mine," says Jack.  
  
Gibbs shakes your hand.  
  
"Woah there, you have soft hands for a lad. You be how old?" asks Gibbs.  
  
"Twenty-three," you reply, hiding your hand.  
  
"Well, always nice for a lad to start out young. There not be a enough room for ya in the crew's living quarters. AnaMaria has the small room near the stern.so," says Gibbs.  
  
Jack smiles.  
  
"Don't ya worry. I can set up an extra area in me room," he says. "Just don't be getting' in me good rum, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," you say, not quite sure what that means.  
  
"Alright lads, and lady," Jack says, seeing AnaMaria, "lift the anchor and get to your positions. We be going on a quick trip to get us some plunder!"  
  
Hoots and hollers follow this. Jack beams and goes to the wheel. Gibbs takes your pillowcase and puts it in the Captain's Quarters.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," you think as the ship begins to sail away from Port Royal. 


	3. Ch3 Rum & Slumber Parties with Pirates

Chapter 3  
  
"Rum & Slumber Parties with Pirates"  
  
You head below deck and clamber into the kitchen. AnaMaria is already in there boiling up water and peeling potatoes.  
  
"Always the same thing everyday!" you hear her hiss.  
  
She sees you and wipes her brow with her hand.  
  
"You be Luke?" she asks.  
  
"Yes," you say.  
  
"Well, I won't be takin' to kindly to any wrong moves or back talking. Now ya either help me boil up some potatoes and figure out to do with them fish, or I'll have ya clean the entire kitchen!" she says.  
  
"Yes, mam," you say.  
  
She cocks an eyebrow at you.  
  
"Where ya tryin' to get at by calling me mam?" she asks you.  
  
"Oh, I don't mean to get anywhere. I was just raised that way," you say.  
  
There's a short silence.  
  
"Well, I appreciate it. Every man on here is a drunk or pervert or pig, 'specially that jack Sparrow!" says AnaMaria.  
  
You walk over to the fish, which looks fresh.  
  
"Did you buy these at the market?" you ask.  
  
"Oh, no caught them meself," AnaMaria beams.  
  
"Wow! I wish I could learn how to fish. Never really had time to do so, although I have been hunting a few times," you say, suddenly hearing your own words.  
  
"Great, she probably thinks I'm a sissy boy since I don't know how to fish," you think.  
  
"I'll teach ya when there is time," says AnaMaria. "Got any ideas on how to prepare the fish. I've been tired of making fish soup."  
  
You scrunch your nose up at the thought of eating stale water and fish parts. Your mother was an excellent cook and so was your father. You scanned your mind for any recipes for fish and snap your fingers when you think of one.  
  
You clean the fish, eew, and remove the bones. You then toss on some flour and spice and fry them. Once the fish are done, you add a dash of lemon juice and rum. This recipe was your grandmother's on your father's side of the family. AnaMaria smiles over your shoulder as you set up the table.  
  
"I be jealous! Haven't seen or smelt food that good in a while. I bet it tastes wonderful as well," she says as you place the plates down.  
  
"Thank you, mam," you say.  
  
AnaMaria smiled and placed several mugs of rum on the table. She then walked over to a bell and rang it.  
  
"Come and get it ya pigs!" she yelled up the stairs to the deck.  
  
You heard a pound of what seemed thunder on the deck. You watched as the crew ran down the flight of stairs like a pack of hungry, rabid wolves. Jack struts in and sees everyone sitting at the table, eagerly waiting for him to give them the go-ahead to eat. He sat down at the end of the table and looked at the food.  
  
"Wow! Someone surely outdid themselves for dinner," you hear him say.  
  
He nods his head and you watch in horror as all the men began wolfing down their food and chugging down rum. You eat slowly and try not to watch anyone else eat. You hesitate at the rum. You had only small sips of it before, but it gave you such a headache then. You carefully sniff it and see a few men staring at you.  
  
"What?" you ask one of them.  
  
"Ya gonna drink it or wish in it?" the man said, everyone starring at you and the noise stopping.  
  
"I.uh.never had rum before," you say sheepishly.  
  
Everyone begins to laugh. You sit your mug down and twitch your mustache.  
  
"Why is that so funny?" you growl, your manly voice going a bit shaky.  
  
Jack comes up to you and drapes an arm around your shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, ladd. We all been there before, but once ya tasted the devil's juice, ya never go back! Here, try it!" he says, lifting up your mug closer to your mouth.  
  
You take it and take a sip, tasting a bitter taste. As it goes down though, it seems to warm your whole insides. You take another sip, though large than before.  
  
"See, I told ya you'd like it!" Jack says, patting you on the back.  
  
Three bottles later, you're singing along with everyone on deck. Even AnaMaria joins in.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me"  
  
You laugh as everyone drunkenly walks off to go to sleep or to take up night watches. You and AnaMaria clean the dishes, giggling now and then and humming the song you sang a-thousand times in the last few hours.  
  
You start to sober up a bit and see a strand of hair fall out from your hat. You push it back in and hold your head. It was spinning. You check to make sure your mustache is still on. Yes, it is. Jack comes up to humming the song.  
  
"Arrg! Me be happy!" he says a bit drunkenly.  
  
He must have had ten bottles of rum. You smile at him.  
  
"Well, I best show ya where you'll be bunking at for tonight," he says.  
  
You follow him to the Captain's Quarters. Inside, the room is cozy with several bookshelves and a large, soft-looking bed. You see several cases in the corner and suspect that that is the best rum. A small door, you suspect, leads to a small bathroom. You spot your pillowcase on the floor next to the bed. Jack plops down and removes his shoes.  
  
"Aye, me feet hurt from all that dancing," he says, flexing his feet.  
  
You watch him with severe interest. This man was so weird, yet so mysterious in a good way. He begins to remove his dirty white shirt and you hold back a gasp as your eyes travel overt he firm, tanned chest and incredible abs.  
  
"Control yourself! Remember, think like a guy and act like a guy!" you tell yourself.  
  
You bend down and untie the not in the pillowcase and begin rummaging through it for a clean shirt. You hide your brush in a shirt and take it. You hear a belt buckle and dare not look up as you know Jack is changing into some different pants.  
  
"That be better," he says.  
  
You look up and stand up. He's wearing a simple black shirt and black pants. His hat is off and only his bandana remains.  
  
"Um, may I change in your restroom?" you ask him, pointing to the door.  
  
Jack gives you a strange look, but nods his head.  
  
"Go right ahead," he says.  
  
"Thank you," you say as you walk to the door and go inside.  
  
You lock the door and take off your hat. You remove your bandana and let your hair down. You remove the mustache and pour water from a small pitcher into a basin. Your wash your face, removing all the dirt and sweat. You take off both shirts and the pants. You kick off your boots and wash your feet. You wash every part of your body and them comb your hair. You grimace at the slight tangles. You carefully put it back into a tight bun and replace the bandana over it. You put on a faded green shirt and blue pants. You melt some candle wax from a candle you stole from the kitchen and replaced the mustache. You then took a look in the mirror and then headed back out.  
  
You placed your dirty clothes back into your pillowcase and looked around. Jack was sitting on his bed, starring at you.  
  
"Um, where do I sleep?" you ask.  
  
Jack smiles.  
  
"You be bunking in me bed. Floor's uncomfortable and I'd feel bad if I put me new mate somewhere uncomfortable," he says.  
  
You choke and stare at him.  
  
"Great, sleeping in the same bed with the same man who I think is handsome who thinks I'm just another bloody pirate. Pirate, hah, I like that. Oh well, just like slumber party, except with a pirate," you think.  
  
You reluctantly climb into the bed. Jack is already under the covers, his back facing you. You pull the covers up to you and have your back facing his.  
  
"Night Jack," you say.  
  
"Night Luke," says Jack.  
  
You blow out the candle near you and close your eyes. If only he knew who you were. If only. 


	4. Ch4 Tortuga & Sword Fighting

Chapter 4  
  
"Tortuga & Sword Fighting"  
  
You slowly wake-up the next morning, light barely streaming in from the small windows. Your head aches terribly, but you push it off. You at first are started to find yourself in a strange bed, but relax when you remember that you were on the Pearl. You try to sit up, but can't. Something is weighing you down. You look down and see an arm slinged around your waist. You follow the arm to the shoulder and to the owner's face. You gasp as you realize it is Jack. Did he know that he does things like that in his sleep?  
  
"Oh my God! Jack! Jack! Wake up!" you hiss.  
  
Jack murmurs.  
  
"I don't want to go to jail, Commodore," he says.  
  
You remove his arm and crawl out of bed. He was talking in his sleep, singing a few verses from the pirate song. You smile at this and put on your hat and boots and head down to the kitchen. AnaMaria is already there, fixing oatmeal.  
  
"Morning, Luke," she says with a smile.  
  
"Morning, AnaMaria," you say in a raspy voice.  
  
"Slept well?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah," you reply.  
  
"Aye, feel sorry for ya. Either ya sleep with the crew or slumber with Sparrow. Either way, I'd hate to be in your shoes. At least ya not a woman. They make ya feel uncomfortable, so I practically had to threaten Sparrow to give me my own room," she says.  
  
A few men scramble in and eat quickly. Everyone seems to be in a hurry.  
  
"Why is everyone in such a rush?" you ask as you was dishes.  
  
"Tortuga," says AnaMaria.  
  
"Excuse me?" you say.  
  
"Tortuga, an entire village of pirates, thieves, criminals, fugitives, whores, and more. Men get excited every time we near it. Fights all day, drinks all night," says AnaMaria.  
  
Jack shuffles in and grabs a cup of coffee. He's wearing his usual clothes.  
  
"Mornin' everyone," he says as he takes a long sip from his coffee.  
  
He seems to not have any effect from the rum of last night. How could that man do it?  
  
"Mornin' Captain," says AnaMaria.  
  
You stare at Jack. He looks at you.  
  
"Mornin' Luke. Hope I didn't snore too loudly," he says.  
  
You blush, and try to hide it.  
  
"Mornin' Jack," you say. "I didn't hear you snore at all."  
  
Jack smiles.  
  
"Land ho!" a voice from the crow's nest cries. You, AnaMaria, and Jack race up to the deck. You see a small island in view. All the men around you are hooting and hollering.  
  
"Aye! Tortuga!" cries Jack as he slaps his hands together and grins.  
  
The Pearl docks and you have trouble getting down the rope ladder. As soon as your feet make contact with the wooden planks of the dock, Jack calls for you.  
  
"Luke! Luke, me lad! Come and let Ol' Jack show ya around. I'll show ya how we pirates really live."  
  
You follow him and the crew into Tortuga. AnaMaria reluctantly goes with you. Jack smiles as soon as you enter the heart of Tortuga. Run-down buildings line the muddy streets. Dirty men are everywhere as well as women you suspect are whores. You hear a lot of gunshots and see a lot of fights. You see a few men pickpocket another pickpocket.  
  
A woman with a yellow dress walks up to Jack. She had wild red hair and loads of dark make-up on.  
  
"Aye! Annabelle!" Jack says.  
  
Annabelle slaps him.  
  
Jack touches his jaw.  
  
"I didn't deserve that," he says to you.  
  
Another woman with thick blonde hair and a black dress walks up to Jack.  
  
"Regina, lass!" says Jack.  
  
"Who was she?" asks Regina.  
  
"I.uh.."  
  
Regina slaps Jack and walks off.  
  
"I didn't deserve that either," he says  
  
He leads you a dirty pub. You grimace at the putrid smell of stale dirt and rum. Men litter the inside, all either drinking, arguing, talking, or passed out. Jack leads you to a corner table.  
  
"A few pints of your best rum," Jack says to a waitress.  
  
The waitress disappears for a moment and returns with mugs of rum. Jack immediately chugs it down and orders another. You sip yours and watch the activity in the place.  
  
"Can't find a better, finer place than Tortuga," says Jack.  
  
"It seems like any other place except for all the pirates," you say.  
  
Jack looks at you as if you were mad.  
  
"Are you mad? This be the best place for any pirate. Come, I'll show ya around. Ya need what every pirate needs," he says.  
  
You give him a quizzical look.  
  
"What would that be?" you ask, hoping it has nothing to do with the horrible women you see there.  
  
"A sword," he says.  
  
You let out a sigh of relief. You twitch your mustache and get up, enjoying a quick glance at a fight taking place. Jack leads you to a shop and hands you several swords. You stand there, holding at least three in each hand, staring at them. Jack looks at you.  
  
"Well?" he asks.  
  
"Well what?" you ask.  
  
"Try 'em out," he says.  
  
You place all but one sword down. You hold the golden handle and stare at the blade. You look up at Jack with a puzzled look. He smiles.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to use a sword?" he says.  
  
You smile weakly.  
  
"No," you say.  
  
Jack laughs. He removes his own sword.  
  
"Now Luke, me boy, do what I do," he says.  
  
He swishes it around. You do the same. He twirls it with his hand. You do the same.  
  
"Good," he says.  
  
He raises his blade and carefully tells you to meet it.  
  
"I'll go slowly and you try to block me with only your blade," he says.  
  
He lunges slowly and you block him several times, pushing him back.  
  
"Excellent, me boy, excellent," he says. "Now, let's speed it up a bit"  
  
He lunges quickly at you. You meet his blade and push him back. You lunge at him but he jumps back. You drop your sword and fall on your stomach. You flip onto your back and see that jack has his blade pointing at you.  
  
"You're a quick learner, but still need practice," he says.  
  
He puts away his sword and extends his hand to help you up. You smile slyly, grab it and fling him down. You jump up and put your boot on his chest. Jack looks at his own sword pointing at his neck.  
  
"Where'd ya learn that at?" he asks you.  
  
You smile and allow him to get up. You hand him his sword.  
  
"When you have a sister, I mean brother and you fight all the time, you learn a few ways of fighting on your own," you say.  
  
Jack pays for the sword you fought him with and a holster. You meet up with AnaMaria while Jack collects the crew.  
  
"Where exactly are we heading to?" you ask AnaMaria.  
  
"We be going after treasure on Arlis Island," she says.  
  
"Treasure? Wow! A treasure hunt!" you think as you climbed back onto the ship.  
  
"It be dangerous though. We are trying to get it before anyone else does," says AnaMaria.  
  
"How do you know there's treasure on that island?" you ask.  
  
"Sparrow and Gibbs found a map of the island on the Pearl. Must have been Barbosa's when he had stolen the Pearl. We found a few other maps and they proved successful. This one island is supposed to be loaded with gold and jewels," says AnaMaria.  
  
The Pearl begins to sail away. You watch as Tortuga's lights dim and fade. You hoped that your little trick of making your parents think you were with Norrington worked. 


	5. Ch5 Poker, Rum, and a New Friend

Chapter 5  
  
"Poker, Rum, and a New Friend"  
  
"Well, it's certainly not like her to just get up and run off in the night," says your father.  
  
"Now dear, she's with Norrington. You have nothing to worry about. After all, their wedding is coming up soon. It's vital they get to know each other very well and spend some time together," says your mother.  
  
"She never told me she was going with Norrington," says Valerie. "But, I guess she changed her mind. He's supposed to return in a week."  
  
"Still though, I don't like it. I'll write the Commodore and demand he return my daughter. He took her without asking me!" screams your father, slamming his fist down onto the table, spilling his cup of tea.  
  
Your father, Luis, was a stout man with thick gray hair and gray eyes. He came from a wealthy family and did not work because of it. Your mother, Florence, was just as beautiful as your sister and Elizabeth with golden blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Luis, dear, please just calm down," pleads your mother. "You should be proud that such a fine man will be marrying one of your daughters."  
  
Your father hops up and storms off, muttering something about foolish fiancés. Your sister and mother just stare at each other, shaking their heads.  
  
You're standing on the deck, starring down at the water. The moon winks at you in from the choppy mirror of dark water. You can see your face, dirty from scrubbing the kitchen and preparing dinner. Your own eyes stare at you. Wow. Only a few days from home and you're already a new woman.you mean "gentlemen." You had a sword and began picking up on the pirate dialogue and their way of living. You even engaged in a spitting range contest earlier and came in second place. Your manly voice was still scratchy and your most of the crew called you a "pretty Boy" because of your "feminine" looks, but you fit in like a velvet glove.  
  
"Hey Luke!" cries a voice.  
  
You turn around and see Gibbs waving at you.  
  
"Yeah?" you say.  
  
"Come play poque with me and Jack and a few others!" he cries.  
  
You walk over to Gibbs and feel your heart jump into your throat. Okay, so you were familiar with poque. Your father played it with his friends every Tuesday night and even let you watch and play a few times, but you were such a terrible player. Gibbs leads you to the kitchen and to a small round table in the corner. Jack and a few men are around it. Several bottles of rum litter the floor.  
  
You check your pockets for some money and find some. You sit down across from Jack. Gibbs deals and bets are placed. You gulp and pick up your cards. Not bad. You smile sheepishly. You take a bottle of rum and gulp down a swig. Jack flashes everyone a grin to everyone. A few hours later, the game comes down to you and Jack. Gibbs deals a new hand to you and Jack. You push all your money to the center of the table. Jack does the same. Jack places his cards down and grins like a gorilla in a banana patch.  
  
"Read 'em and weep," he coos, placing down his hand which is a full house.  
  
You look at your cards and then back at Jack. You lower your eyes.  
  
"Jack, I think."  
  
You slowly put down your cards and see Jack's grin fade away to disbelief.  
  
"A royal flush beats your full house!"  
  
You jump up and dance around, Gibbs applauding you with the other defeated players. Jack's eye twitches, but he gets up extends his hand.  
  
"Good job, lad, good job," he says.  
  
You shake his hand and look up into his face, into those dazzling dark eyes like the black water outside. You feel yourself weaken as his eyes search his.  
  
"Ya look a bit familiar," he says, awakening you from your trance. "You remind me of someone I met, but must be the rum talking."  
  
You collect your money and high tail it out of there. God, oh God! Jack says you look familiar! What if he finds out who you really are? Would he make you walk the plank? You rush to the captain's quarters and decide to clean up. Jack would be busy attending to the night crew so no one would disturb you. You warm up some water on a wooden stove and then pour it into a tub in the bathroom and removed your clothes. You let your hair down and allow it to tumble to your waist. You pour in a sweet scented soup into the water and I foams. You slipped into the tub and let all your tense muscles relax. The water comes up to the base of your neck. You dip your head under the water to wash your hair. You then scrub the dirt off your legs and body and then drain the water. Just as you are climbing out and grabbing a towel, the door swings open. You here someone gasp in shock just as you wrap the towel around your body, your wet hair dangling around you.  
  
"Oh me God! Oh me God!" chants the intruder, dropping a bunch of towels.  
  
You push the person in and slam the door shut, locking it and mentally kicking yourself for not locking it earlier. Your swing around and face the person.  
  
"You're a man-woman!" gasps AnaMaria. "Captain! Captain!"  
  
You place a hand over her mouth. Her hazel eyes bore into yours.  
  
"I'm not a man-woman," you say. "I'm a woman who has been disguising herself as a man. Just let me explain. I'll remove my hand if your promise not to scream."  
  
AnaMaria nods her head yes. You remove your hand from her mouth.  
  
"Why would ya do such a thing for, miss?" she asks in a whisper.  
  
You tell her your whole story of how you rarely ever got out, how you were engaged to Norrington, and how you craved for adventure; so, you disguised yourself as a man to join Jack on an adventure. AnaMaria stares at you after your finish your story.  
  
"Please don't tell Jack or anyone! Please!" you beg.  
  
"Alright, Luke.ah."  
  
"My name is (your full name)," you say.  
  
"(Your name), I promise ya upon me heart I won't tell. I was beginning to think that you were an odd lad, with your politeness, good cooking, and girly looks. I'm rather relieved to find you're a woman, but I hate to find this out. If any of the men every find out, no telling what they'd do to ya." says AnaMaria.  
  
"So, are we friends?" you ask, extending your hand.  
  
"Friends," says AnaMaria, drawing you into a hug.  
  
You emerge later after AnaMaria has left, feeling a bit relieved you can be yourself around one person. Your hair is back in a bun and hidden away behind your bandana. Your mustache is back on and your nightclothes as well. You crawl into the bed and Jack walks in.  
  
"Aye Luke, good poque player ya are. Gotta teach em your tricks," he says.  
  
You smile sheepishly and say, "Okay."  
  
You turn your to the side and fall asleep. Jack stares at you. His eyes travel your body. He smiles as he looks at your face. Then he chokes.  
  
"Dear God! I'm feeling for a guy! Help me! Help me!" he thinks, running outside to find Gibbs. 


	6. Ch6 Arlis Island

Chapter 6  
  
"Arlis Island"  
  
Jack runs out to the deck, his heart pounding furiously against his chest. His eyes are glazed over with shock and fear.  
  
"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" he shouts, running around madly.  
  
Gibbs wakes up by the steering wheel and sees a mad Jack running to him.  
  
"Woah, Jack, what be your problem? Why ya running around like a mad dog?" he asks.  
  
Jack stops by Gibbs and draws in a breath.  
  
"Gibbs! Gibbs! I think I've gone mad! I think I'm cursed or messed up in me head!" says Jack, dancing from foot to foot.  
  
"All right, first of all, calm down and sit," says Gibbs, sitting down on the floor.  
  
Jack does.  
  
"All right, what be your problem?" asks Gibbs.  
  
"Well, ya know Luke?" Jack whispered.  
  
"Aye," replied Gibbs.  
  
Jack looked around to see if anyone was near.  
  
"I think I'm falling for him!" whimpers Jack.  
  
Gibbs gives Jack a "you're crazy" look, but shook his head.  
  
"Aye, ya mean as brotherly falling' or what?" asks Gibbs.  
  
"No, like fallin' for a lass kind of thing," says Jack. "I was watching Luke sleep and me eyes roamed over his body as if I were checking out a lass, but before I could stop meself, I felt me heart flutter! What's wrong with me, Gibbs? Am I mad in the head or what?"  
  
Gibbs smiles and shakes his head.  
  
"Be not worrying your head, Jack. I feel a bit drawn to Luke to. There's just something fishy about him, but I don't know what. I must say he has very feministic charms and looks. I think he may be a eunuch, so that's probably why," says Gibbs. "That would explain the squeaky voice, but as for the curvy legs and hips, I am stumped as you are. You're not mad, just tired and hungry for treasure."  
  
Jack let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank ya, Gibbs, I'll be heading back to me cabin to get some sleep. We should be reaching Arlis by day break," says Jack.  
  
He slowly walked into the dark cabin and took off his boots and hat. He carefully crawled into the bed. He looked over at Luke, sleeping peacefully and snoring. Not snoring? That is definitely wrong. Not like a man to not snore. And what was that smell? It smelled like freshly bathed skin.  
  
"Luke's a fruit!" Jack though as he lay down and tried to go to sleep.  
  
The faded orange light of dawn seeped in through the windows. You sat up in bed, seeing Jack still fast asleep. You were a bit disappointed he didn't have his arm around you, but you smiled mischievously. You had the most wonderful dream about you and him. You were dressed in a flowing blue dress and Jack was dressed in his usual. You both were standing on a balcony. Jack was singing you a song when it began raining, soaking your clothes. You and Jack ran into the house, soaking wet. You started a fire in the fireplace. You then removed your soaked dress and are in nothing but your under gown. You sit down near the fireplace, warming yourself. Jack sits beside you. You stare into each other's eyes, then you started kissing then, you stammered to the bedroom, then.  
  
"Luke? Ya awake?" came a soft voice from the other side of the cabin door.  
  
It was AnaMaria. You got up slowly and put on your hat and boots. You checked to make sure your mustache was in place. You then went outside and met AnaMaria.  
  
"Hey AnaMaria," you say sleepily.  
  
"Morning (your name)," she whispers.  
  
You smile at her, remembering now that AnaMaria knew who you really were.  
  
"I've already prepared some provisions. We'll be at Arlis soon," she said, looking out toward the horizon.  
  
You could see the faint outline of an island loom in the distance. Seeing the man in the crow's nest was fast asleep, you shouted as loud as you could.  
  
"Land ho!"  
  
Everyone filed onto deck. Jack stumbled out. Gibbs snapped awake.  
  
"There be Arlis!" cried a man.  
  
Jack clamped a hand on your shoulder.  
  
"There Luke, be treasure and your first real treasure hunt," he says, flashing you a smile.  
  
You look away and blush. You catch AnaMaria's eye. She cocks an eyebrow, and then winks at you.  
  
The ship docks in shallow water near the shore among thick trees, hiding the ship from view. Provisions are loaded into several lifeboats. A few men stay on board to guard the ship. AnaMaria, you, Jack, and Gibbs load a boat and row to shore. Jack stepped out onto the shore and looked around. Large palm trees littered the small island. Little crabs bobbed into sight from rock to rock. Jack took out a map and looked at it. He then took out a compass.  
  
"Well, let's set up camp before we do anything," he says.  
  
Everyone sets up camp among a clearing in the trees. You and AnaMaria pitch up tents while Jack and some of the men make a fire.  
  
"Luke, go back to the lifeboat we were in and fetch me rum," says Jack.  
  
You nod your head and head out to the boat. You bend over and pick up a bottle of rum and look up. There, distant yet distinguishable, is another ship. You drop the bottle of rum and run back to the camp.  
  
"Jack! Jack! There's another ship!" you shout.  
  
Jack grabs a spyglass and runs back to the lifeboats while others follow. You stand next to him as he looks through the spyglass toward the ship.  
  
"Great," muttered Jack.  
  
"Who it be, Captain?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Captain Fletcher," says Jack.  
  
You turn to AnaMaria. Her eyes are wide with fear.  
  
"Who's that?" you whisper.  
  
"He's a terrible pirate, almost as bad as Barbosa, but more ruthless," says AnaMaria.  
  
You gulp and stare back at the ship. What will happen now? 


	7. Ch7 Some Plunder & a Blunder

Chapter 7  
  
"Some Plunder & a Blunder"  
  
Jack motions for everyone to draw out their weapons as the ship, the Siren, docks. A bunch of rough necks jump onto the beach and see Jack and the crew. A man finally descended from the ship. He was tall with long, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He had a crooked nose and a handsome. His eyes were a cool gray color. His skin had a tawny hue to it. He looked no older than you did. He wore a clean white shirt that was partially opened, showing off a toned chest. His strong legs were hidden under his black pants and boots. His cutlass and pistol dangled at his waist.  
  
"That's Captain Fletcher?" you ask AnaMaria in a whisper, eyeing the gorgeous man in front of you.  
  
"Aye," said AnaMaria breathlessly.  
  
"I thought you said he was a terrible pirate." you whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I hold true to me word. He's thirsty for plunder, but he's horrible at trying to act like a real pirate. Too much of a gentlemen, but his crew is a different story," says AnaMaria.  
  
So AnaMaria didn't mean that Captain Fletcher was terrible as in ruthless and bad, but he did a rather poor job. He must have done something right to command a ship and such a crew as the one before you. Captain Fletcher approaches Jack with a dazzling smile. Jack frowns.  
  
"Hello Fletcher," Jack says without emotion.  
  
"Ah, come on Jack, must we use surnames? Please, call me Daniel," says Daniel.  
  
Jack rolls his eyes.  
  
"Daniel, either ya leave now or I'll wipe that pretty boy face of yours from my boots," says Jack.  
  
"Come now Jack. You know I'm here to find some treasure," says Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, well, go somewhere else! Me and me crew were here first! Besides, we have the map and you don't!" says Jack with clenched teeth.  
  
Daniel runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"For your information, I do have a map," says Daniel, withdrawing a map from his belt and opening it. You catch a quick glance of it before he rolls it back up.  
  
"Well, since we can't come to an agreement of who should leave and who should stay, how bout we have a contest. Whoever finds the treasure first, keeps it. Savvy?" says Daniel, extending his hand  
  
Jack grins.  
  
"Savvy," he says, shaking hands with Daniel. "Well, I hope your map does you justice."  
  
Daniel's crew shoots dirty looks at Jack before heading off to a different part of the island. Everyone puts away their weapons and looks at Jack. As soon as Daniel and his crew are out of earshot, Jack turns to everyone.  
  
"Get ready to go hunting for plunder at sunset. I don't trust that Daniel. He may be a pretty boy, but he isn't thick in the head," says Jack.  
  
He retreats to his tent and pulls out his map of the island. It was quite different from Daniel's. The "X" on this map was upon a hill on the far side of the island. The "X" on Daniel's map was on the other side. Jack scratched his head.  
  
"His map says to look at one place and mine says the other!" he shouts. "I know Barbosa's maps never failed us once, but Daniel's maps have never failed him too. Either there's two spots of treasure, or there's a trick here."  
  
You walk up to Jack and eye the map. Your eyes scan over the various names of spots where traps are set up and where clues to finding the treasure can be found.  
  
"May I?" you ask, pointing at the map.  
  
Jack hands it to you. So, Daniel's map said to look on "Dead Man's Hill," but Jack's says to look "Lively Scallywag's Hill." Your eyes look between the two. You look up and can see both the tops of the hills jutting up from the trees. There was an answer to where to find the treasure. You looked backed down at the map and saw a small grove of trees called "The Philosopher's Gorge." You noticed they were quite more detailed on the map than anything else. You looked up and could see the trees, all different from the pine trees. They were large, Weeping Willow trees. You saw that they were all in two rows, forming an arched path. Your eyes traveled up the path and rested upon a small hill. You looked down at the map. It was a rather small hill called "Maiden's Peak" with little importance on the map, but it looked a bit translucent on the map. You held the map up to the sun and gasped.  
  
"Jack! Come here and look at this!" you yell.  
  
Jack runs over as so does Gibbs. They both gasp as they see what you are so excited about. There, on the map, are faint outlines of a marked trail to the treasure that is on Maiden's Peak. Someone must have rally wanted to hide this treasure for they used what appeared to be lemon juice to write out the true course of the treasure. Jack slapped a hand and your shoulder and gave out a hoot of praise.  
  
"That me boy, Luke!" he said.  
  
Just as the sun begins to set, everyone is ready to go. You grab a flame torch and trail behind Jack as everyone follows him. You march under the archway of the drooping trees, over a sand pit, and come across quiet a few traps. Jack nearly had his head sliced off when he let his greed take over when he reached out and tried to pluck a gold coin from a rock, causing a blade to come swinging out from nowhere. You crossed several more dangerous traps. Someone was knocked out cold by a boulder. A few men stayed behind to keep eye on the injured as everyone else came to the base of Maiden's Peak.  
  
"Well, according to the map, we should see some sort of statue or something, but I can't see one," says Jack, looking from the map held up in the light of flame torch to the base of the hill.  
  
Everyone is busy trying to look for a statue. You look among the many vines and bushes, but see none. Jack walks over to you.  
  
"See anything yet?" he asks with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
You can feel his breath on your neck. It sends tingles up your spine.  
  
"No, not yet," you say.  
  
Jack looks a bit disgruntled, but smiles.  
  
"No worries," he says.  
  
You look up into his eyes and feel yourself go weak. Your hand grazes a stone. You look down as you feel a carved shape and see a miniature statue of a woman. You press down on the stone. Suddenly, a small grumbling noise is heard as a part of the base of the hill opens. Everyone gasps.  
  
"Well, let's go in!" says Jack with the excitement of a young boy who has just received his first gun.  
  
Everyone rushes in. You gasp at what you see. The place, no mistakenly a small cave, is loaded with gold and jewels. You grab a handful of gold coins and let them fall back into a pile, taking in the soft clinging noises they make.  
  
"Well ladds, we found the plunder first! It's ours!" exclaims Jack as he examines a crown.  
  
Everyone loads up sacks with all the plunder. You hoist a heavy bag in your back and drag it out. Several stronger men load it onto the Pearl. You are messing with your mustache that is beginning to fall off. Just as the last few bags are being loaded, you hear a few guns being cocked and the singing of metal.  
  
"That be ours now, Mr. Sparrow," rings the voice of Daniel.  
  
Jack spins around and sees Daniel and his crew with weapons drawn. Daniel has a look of hate and greed on his face. You cringe for thinking earlier he was so dreamy.  
  
"We found it first! We had a deal!" yells Jack, drawing his weapon.  
  
Daniel's face flickers for a moment before going soft. He lowers his sword.  
  
"You're right," he says. "Come ladds, let's go."  
  
Jack watches Daniel turn around before starting to climb up the rope ladder. You suddenly see Daniel spin around and grab a dagger from his boot.  
  
"Jack! Watch out!" you yell.  
  
Daniel throws the dagger. Jack freezes as he sees it heading for him. In slow motion, you rush and jump into the path of the dagger. It lunges itself into your abdomen. Daniel laughs and runs off. Jack jumps down and catches you.  
  
"Luke! What ya do that for?" Jack yells, seeing the blood soak your shirt.  
  
You just smile at him before you black out.  
  
Jack paces back and forth on the deck just outside his cabin.  
  
"If that lad dies, I'll die meself! He's so young!" Jack says. "That dagger was meant for me, not him!"  
  
AnaMaria stares at Jack.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. He'll pull through!" she says.  
  
Jack stops pacing as the door opens. Gibbs exits out with a look of shock.  
  
"Is Luke gonna pull through?" Jack asks.  
  
"Aye," says Gibbs.  
  
"Well, let's go in and see him!" says Jack as he rushes past Gibbs and into the cabin.  
  
Luke is lying on the bed, fast asleep. Gibbs walks in.  
  
"Jack, there's something you have to know about Luke," he says.  
  
AnaMaria holds her breath.  
  
"Yes, Gibbs?"  
  
"Luke's not a he, he's a she!" says Gibbs.  
  
Jack just stares at him blankly.  
  
"Get off it!" says Jack.  
  
Gibbs walks up to the sleeping Luke and pulls of the hat and bandana. Long hair tumbles out. He then removes the mustache. Gibbs then pulls down the blanket to expose a loose wrap tied around Luke's chest, no mistaking the chest of a woman. Jack gasps. AnaMaria clasps her hands to her mouth.  
  
"I told ya!" 


	8. Ch8 Kisses

Chapter 8  
  
"Kisses"  
  
You slowly seep back into consciousness. Your eyes are closed, but you can hear the soft creak of the ship and feel it move. You wince when a sharp pain shoots in up from your abdomen. You place a hand on the sore spot and remember the previous event before you blacked out. You remember Daniel that blasted pirate, chunking a dagger at Jack and you taking the hit.  
  
You open your eyes and sit up, feeling your waist-long hair tumbled down your back. The blanket falls off and you examine the wound that was patched up, then you slowly focused on your cloth wrapped around your breasts. You hand runs up to where your mustache should be. It's not there. You give your head a shake and feel your hair rub against your skin.  
  
"Oh my God!" you yell.  
  
You look around the room for you clothes. You spot the shirt on the ground and jump up to retrieve it, but your eyes focus on a figure in the dark corner.  
  
"Hello.(your name)," whispers the figure.  
  
You stay standing in your bent-over position, eyeing the dark figure, your eyes glittering with surprise and embarrassment. The figure steps out of the shadows and walks up to you. You stand straight up and stare the figure in the eyes.  
  
"Jack, I can explain.I.I" you stammer, but Jack places a finger on your lips.  
  
You stare into those captivating ebony eyes that look into yours with concern, and what? Hurt? Anger? No, compassion.  
  
"What ya did for me nearly cost you your life," Jack says. "I want to thank you for that. The usual law of pirates is if a woman tries to pass herself off as a man pirate, she is to walk the plank, but since you saved my life, I saved yours. Why, are you here?"  
  
"Jack, I'm so sorry for doing this. It's just that I craved for adventure and I though of all the adventures you have had. I couldn't resist, but I knew my parents would never let me go with a pirate or you would never let me go since I'm just an ordinary woman, so I passed myself off as a young man to join you. I wrote a letter to my parents saying I would be with Commodore James Norrington on his trip. Oh Jack, please forgive me! I've had so much fun and learned so much!" you cry.  
  
Tears begin to run down your cheek as sobs begin to escape from your throat. Your cover was blown, Jack was very disappointed in you, and you were surely going to have to face your parents' wrath.  
  
"Shh,shh," Jack coos, placing a hand under your chin and making you look into his eyes.  
  
You take in his intoxicating aroma of the ocean and rum. You lay your head on his chest and sob softly, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours.  
  
"At least I can be my true self," you say.  
  
"Aye, luv. I was beginning to wonder why one of me best mates had such intriguing feminine qualities," Jack says with a chuckle.  
  
You pull back and smile at him.  
  
"Really?" you ask.  
  
"Why, yes. I mean, you had killer curves that I knew no ordinary lad would have. Gibbs thought you were a eunuch, but I knew there was something more to you than met the eye. You may have failed at trying to be a man, but you're a knock out as a woman."  
  
You blush furiously and explode in a fit of giggles. That's when you realize you're wearing the wrap and ripped pants. You quickly cover your chest.  
  
"Umm, since I'm no longer a lad, what can I wear as a lady/ I have nothing but old clothes I borrowed from my father," you say.  
  
Jack seems to think for a second, then snaps his fingers. He walks over to a dresser and pulls out several small boxes.  
  
"Here ya go, lass. Bought these things for Elizabeth, but forgot about it a long time ago," he says.  
  
You place the boxes on the bed and then turn and stare at Jack. He just stares at you.  
  
"Well?" you ask.  
  
"Well what?" Jack asks.  
  
You pout.  
  
"I want you to leave so I can dress, Mr. Sparrow," you say.  
  
Jack looks a bit disappointed, but smiles again.  
  
"All right, luv, all right," he says.  
  
You watch as he leaves. You lock the door and remove your ripped pants. You put on a proper undergarment and then open the box Jack gave you. You gasp as you take out the dress. You hold it up to get a better look. It's a lovely shade of deep pink with lacey sleeves at the elbows and a lacey underskirt. You slip on the dress carefully and run to the bathroom to examine yourself.  
  
The dress fits like a glove. It hugs your body nicely, showing off every curve. The neckline is low and adorned in little patterns of golden flowers. You find a pair of golden sandals in one box and slip them on. You brush out your hair and put in the fine ivory combs with red flowers on them in your hair. A pair of small, golden hoped earrings adores your earlobes. You found a small bottle of perfume in the box where you found the combs and earrings. You lightly put it on, enjoying the fine smell of dark, rich vanilla. Somehow, it reminded you of Jack.  
  
"Well, what are ya gonna do with the lass on board?" Gibbs asks.  
  
Jack is standing at the wheel and staring into space. Gibbs is standing in front of him, peeling an apple.  
  
"Dunno," he says.  
  
"Well, we'll be back in Port Royal in a few days," says Gibbs.  
  
"Yeah," replies Jack.  
  
Gibbs stares at Jack who seems far off, a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Um, Captain, are ya fallin for the lass?" asks Gibbs.  
  
Jack snaps his attention to Gibbs.  
  
"I could never do such a thing! I mean, she's engaged to Norrington and a high class gal, and.and," says Jack, "yeah, I'm falling for her."  
  
Gibbs looks over Jack's shoulder and smiles.  
  
"I wouldn't blame ya. She's like an angel from heaven," says Gibbs.  
  
Jack turns around and gasps. You walk up to him slowly, you long, gorgeous hair flying around you like a halo. Your face is free from dirt and back to its flawless beauty with pale pink cheeks, luscious crimson red lips, and fine skin.  
  
"Beautiful," escapes Jack's lips.  
  
You're standing in front of him now and peering into his deep ebony eyes.  
  
"Thank you for the dress and accessories, Jack," you say.  
  
"Me pleasure, luv," replies Jack.  
  
You can't help but feel the need to be in his arms. You had been head over heels for him ever since you first met him, but you were engaged. That dampened your happiness a bit.  
  
"I'll leave ya two alone," says Gibbs. "I believe the Captain had somethin' to tell ya, lass,"  
  
"Gibbs! Gibbs! Don't go!" begs Jack with a faint whisper.  
  
Gibbs sneaks away and chuckles lightly. Jack shoots daggers with his eyes at the pirate's retreating back. Jack turns back to you and smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever could he mean, Jack?" you ask with a fluttering feeling erupting inside.  
  
Jack runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, um, I.err." he stutters.  
  
You giggle lightly. Jack takes a deep breath and peers into your eyes.  
  
"Luv, you're one hell of a woman, I mean, you can fight like a man and love adventure. You can play the hell out of poque and sword fight like a professional. You're also as beautiful as an angel, and I.I think I'm fallin' for ya," he says.  
  
You choke back a cry of joy. You feel the same way, too!  
  
"Jack, I feel the same way, only about you," you say, taking his hands in yours.  
  
"Really?" he asks.  
  
"Yes! Oh yes! You're so mysterious and adventurous and such a wonderful man. You have a wonderful attitude and a handsome face. I could just stare into your eyes all day and drown in their warmth. I love you, Jack," you say.  
  
"I love you too, (your name)," says Jack.  
  
You slowly rise up to meet his lips. Your eyes close just as you can feel his lips on yours. Surprisingly, they are soft as silk. He wraps an arm around your waist and supports your head with his free hand. Your throw your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He nibbles lightly on your bottom lip. A light moan escapes your mouth. Jack stops nibbling your lip to battle his tongue with yours. After a while of battle, he plants a soft kiss on your lips and pulls away.  
  
"Wow!" you gasp, catching your breath.  
  
You had never been kissed like that before. The thought of James trying to kiss you like Jack just did made you gag. Eew! That would be so gross! He would always lightly kiss you on the lips like a gentleman should. Jack's kiss just blew you away.  
  
"That was one hell of a kiss!" you say.  
  
Jack pulls you closer to him and breaths on your neck, kissing it softly.  
  
"I know I'm good kisser luv, but you should really see how well I am in the old sack," he says.  
  
You pull away from him and hit his arm playfully.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow!" you shout.  
  
He wriggles his eyebrows at you. You laugh and peer out at the ocean. You stop laughing when you see the outline of a ship. The Pearl seems to be catching up to the ship. You suddenly recognize the light brown wood and pure white sails. A few of the crewmembers on the Pearl are on the deck and waving at the ship as a few people on the other ship wave at them. The Pearl is just behind the ship as the anchor is thrown down.  
  
"Oh hell!" you say, Jack looking at the ship.  
  
"What is it, luv?" he asks.  
  
"It's the Destroyer," you say.  
  
You let out a cry when you see Norrington walking on the deck and shaking a fist at the Pearl.  
  
"Oh hell!" you cry and run to the cabin. 


End file.
